poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under
Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under is a sequel to Daniel Esposito's film Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers planned to be made by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989). It will appear on Google Drive in the near future after Daniel makes the ''Ash's Adventures of An American Tail'' double feature. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with The 100 Acre Avatar League, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Fievel and his family and friends) are sent with Bernard and Bianca to the Australian Outback on a mission to rescue a young boy named Cody from an evil poacher named Percival C. McLeach (whom most of The Masters of Evil and Warren T. Rat work for). Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, The Masters of Evil (excluding Team Rocket), and Warren T. Rat will guest star in this film. *This film will mark the first debut of Elsa the Snow Queen. *In this film, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, and the Mousekewitz family will introduce Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Tiger, and Tony Toponi to Bernard and Miss Bianca for the first time, as Miss Bianca will be revealed to be an aunt of Fievel, Tanya, and Yasha and a sister of Mama Mousekewitz. *Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket will be absent in this film, due to them guest starring in Ash's Adventures of The Rescuers and Ash's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. *C-3PO and R2-D2 already knew Bernard and Miss Bianca since Sora's Adventures of The Rescuers. *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was on ABC Saturday mornings at the time when The Rescuers Down Under was released in theaters in 1990 and at the time when The Rescuers Down Under was released on home video and An American Tail: Fievel Goes West was released in theaters in 1991. *SuperKitaroShinX originally planned to make this film, but since he retired from making anymore crossover films, due to copyright claims and that he has problems with his Windows Movie Maker. Yru17 would then re-edit this film until he decided to let David Graham take over the film instead since he once planned to make the film before he cancelled it to avoid confusion, due to SuperKitaroShinX planning to make it at the time, and Yru17 had not even watched Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers at the time (due to that film being a PAL film and he is more used to the NTSC format than PAL) and thought that there would be no sense of re-editing a sequel to what he never watched. *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore will see Wilbur the Albatross again in Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World. *The Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Frozen, Mighty Ducks, and The Rescuers Down Under were all made by Disney. *Kronk will explain to Pooh and his friends how he knew Percival McLeach and Joanna when he worked for Yzma since they previously guest starred in Danny and the Emperor's New Groove. *This film actually takes place after ''Ash's Adventures of An American Tail'' (which explains The 100 Acre Avatar League and the rest of the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance already knowing Fievel and his family and friends and facing Warren T. Rat) and ''Ash's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (which explains The 100 Acre Avatar League and the rest of the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance already facing Cat R. Waul again). Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Films dedicated to Eva Gabor Category:Sequel films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Films set in New York Category:Films dedicated to Russi Taylor